Lily's Last Moments
by GypsyFallenAngelz
Summary: A one shot story on Lily's last moments before she died and what was going through her mind, memories. R


**Author's Notes: **I decided to write this after i read a particularly sad chapter in "All that thunder" by Weasleygirlyeah after James and Lily's death. It made me think about how i would feel if something like that happened to my own family. Yeah sure i have my moments where i feel that i could live without them and i just want to hate them but the truth is that they are my family and i couldnt do without any of them.

so i am dedicating this to my Family: Wayne and Sally (my mum and dad) and James, Sarah and Joshua (my brothers and sister)

**Disclaimer:** i dont own Harry Potter. so please dont sue me...

BTW: please ignore all spelling and punctuation mistakes ;)

+-+

It is said that when you are about die your life flashes before your eyes. These are Lily Potter's last memories before her death late a night on October 31st 1981.

"Avada Kedavra" As soon as the Dark Lord said spell Lily knew she would never see her son, her boy Harry grow up… She knew she had just moments to live. Time seemed to slow down the spell lit the room up green as it left the wand.

Suddenly Lily's mind was full of memories of her life:

+-+

Lily saw her nine year old self playing with Petunia in the park on a beautiful sunny day

"I betcha I can go higher" Petunia boasted

"No way" Lily pumped her legs harder and eventually beat Petunia. They laughed happily as they slowed down.

+-+

Lily saw her ten year old self at the zoo with her parents and Petunia. They were laughing at her father as he jumped around acting like a monkey picking imaginary flees out of their mother's hair. Petunia had her arm around Lily and they were laughing together.

+-+

Lily saw her eleven year old self begging her to go to this school called Hogwarts where she could learn to be a witch.

"Please mum, dad I want to go"

"Are you sure lily?" Her mother asked gently

"Yes" At her parents nod she squealed happily and jumping up and down.

+-+

Lily saw her self saying good bye to her parents as she readied herself to board the Hogwarts express for the first time.

"I love you both so much" Lily sobbed as she hugged both her parents' goodbye.

She was so scared about this new adventure she was embarking on; scared to be away from her parents for so long.

Part of her childhood was set aside that day.

+-+

Lily remembered meeting James Potter for the first time. She was sitting in her compartment alone on her first journey to Hogwarts. Suddenly the compartment door was thrown open and two young boys jumped in and shut the door. Both had black hair one head of hair was messy and the boy wore wire rimmed glasses, while the other even for his age was incredibly good looking with neat hair.

"Is it safe?" The boy with messy hair asked? Just as a livid person with pink hair stalked past the compartment door

"If you are hiding from a person with pink hair then yes, he went that way" Lily pointed.

"Thanks for that, by the way the names Sirius Black and this is my partner in crime James Potter" They shock hands

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Lily, Lily Evans"

+-+

Lily remembered fighting with James Potter after he played a prank on her which resulted in her and her best friend Sarah ending up with Pink skin which clashed horribly with her red hair.

"POTTER YOU BETTER SET US RIGHT NOW OR I WILL CURSE YOU ALL THE WAY TO CHRISTMAS"

"No can do Evans it lasts for twenty four hours so even if I wanted to remove it I couldn't" James replied smugly tilting his chair back on its hind legs and going back to what he was doing

"YOU'RE A STUPID, ARRAGANT PRAT JAMES POTTER AND YOU'LL GET WHATS COMING TO YOU" James just laughed and stood up to go to his dorm

Lily cast a full body bind on the unsuspecting James and made sure to stand on him on her way up to her dorm room.

+-+

Lily remembered turning James down for all those Hogsmeade dates…

"Come on Lily just one date, just one" James said quietly

"Remember that time in fifth year that I said I would rather go out with the giant squid?" James nodded slowly "Well that hasn't changed James"

"Come on just one date and after that I will leave you alone if you want" Lily sighed

"Alright, just one date but after that you leave me alone" James had been nothing but charming all year and he wasn't cursing people in the hallways anymore or Severus Snape as much either. Lily didn't want to admit it but she was falling for James Potter.

+-+

Lily remembered her first kiss with James after their date, they had been having so much fun that they decided to go for a walk around the late.

"I never thought I would see the day where I would have so much fun hanging out with you" Lily said as she turned to face James. James just smiled as he leant in and brushed his lips across Lily's. When she didn't pull back, yell or try to hex him James kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer, Lily then wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

There were fireworks seen by both participants.

+-+

Lily remembered James asking her to marry him. It was the middle of winter on Christmas Eve; they were walking together through the park holding hands.

"Lily" James asked nervously, he had been acting odd all day

"Yes James" Lily asked as James turned to face her. Suddenly dropping on to one knee and pulling something out of his pocket.

"Lils I love you more than I even thought possible, I can't imagine living without you, so I guess what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?"

"YES" Lily practically screamed happily as James slid the golden band with an Emerald stone on to her fourth finger before standing up. She then launched herself in to his arms kissing him passionately.

+-+

Lily saw herself dancing with James at their wedding, their first dance as man and wife. Their family and friends were watching on, all with smiles on their faces.

"I love you James"

"I love you Lils" Lily kissed him then smiled before putting her head on his shoulder and sighing contently.

James laid the bottom of his chin on Lily's head as they continued to dance to the music, completely in love with each other.

+-+

The next memory Lily saw was when she told James she was pregnant. She had been worrying all day about how to tell and James and worrying how he would take the news. Finally James walked in having just come home from work;

"Afternoon my flower" James said kissing her "Is anything wrong lil's?" James asked a little bit concerned

"Yes, no, yes…I have something to tell you…you might want to sit down" James was looking particularly worried at this point, but he said down next to her

"James, I'm Pregnant" James seemed to freeze and Lily grew worried. Suddenly James stood up pulling Lily with him; he picked her up he swung her around in a circle. Laughing happily

"Are you sure"

"Yes" James put her down and dropped to his knees in front of lily lifting her shirt to reveal her still flat abdomen. He put his ear to it and started talking;

"Hello in there, just so you know when you come out, I'm going to teach you how to play quidditch, and prank people-"

"Don't you dare corrupt our child before it is even born" lily laughed. James kissed her abdomen before standing back up and kissing lily on the lips.

+-+

Lily saw herself screaming and pushing, she was in labor.

"Come on lily we can see the head now, just a few more pushes then it is all over"

"JAMES I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TOO ME" Lily screamed

"I love you too, Lils" James replied wincing slightly as Lily squeezed his hand tightly as she pushed; she had a very good grip.

"Come on Lily, one more big push" Lily pushed with all her might, then a few moments later a wail filled the air. Lily allowed herself to relax totally exhausted. James kissed her sweaty forehead pushing the hair out of her face.

"Lily and James, meet your son" The midwife held out to them their boy who was wrapped in a blue blanket, Lily took the precious bundle carefully as James sat down beside her touching his hand to the baby's jet black hair.

"Hello Harry James Potter" Lily said quietly tears of happiness streaming down her face. Harry opened his eyes as if he knew he was being talked to. James grinned Harry had Lily's Emerald eyes and his messy jet black hair.

"Look what we did James" Lily said "He's Perfect" James nodded still smiling like a maniac. He wrapped his arm around lily and kissed her forehead again.

+-+

Lily then saw herself with James playing with Harry on the carpet. Smiling as she watched James lift Harry above him pretending with him that he was flying on a broomstick.

Baby Harry was cooing and laughing happily.

+-+

Lily saw herself preparing dinner at the stove while keeping an eye on Harry as he played with his food in the high chair

"Lily, Harry I'm Home"

"Hey" Lily replied as James walked in to the kitchen stopped to kiss Harry on the head then walked over to Lily Turning her around then dipping her and kissing her soundly on the lips while baby Harry giggled in the back ground.

"Miss me" murmured James as he pulling back slightly

"Always" Lily replied before kissing James again.

+-+

Lily saw herself at Harry's first birthday party, everyone was surrounding Harry singing happy birthday to him then laughing he put his hands in the cake. Still laughing James picked him up.

Harry immediately put his hands all over James effectively covering part of his face and shirt with cake.

"We will make a marauder out of him yet" Sirius said as he continued laughing

"You will most certainly not Sirius Black" Lily replied in a mock stern voice

"Well what did you think was going to happen when you made me Harry's god father" Everyone laughed at that.

"Come on Harry lets go get cleaned up" James said kissing Lily and putting a little icing on her nose before he went.

+-+

"Lily, take Harry and run, it's him"

"James"

"Go" James said hurriedly kissing her "I love you"

"I love you James" Lily sobbed before taking off up the stairs to get Harry.

+-+

"I love you Harry" Lily whispered as she put Harry back in his crib, as Voldemort entered the room. Lily stood in front of the crib blocking Harry from his view.

"No, not Harry, please not Harry"

"Stand aside girl"

"No, have mercy, please"

"Stand aside"

"No"

"Avada Kedavra" the green spell shot from the wand and zoomed straight at Lily hitting her squarely in the chest.

"_Betcha I can go higher"_

"_Please mum, dad I want to go"_

"_I love you both so much"_

"_Thanks for that, by the way the names Sirius Black and this is my partner in crime James Potter"_

"_YOU'RE A STUPID, ARRAGANT PRAT JAMES POTTER AND YOU'LL GET WHATS COMING TO YOU"_

"_Come on Lily just one date, just one"_

"_I never thought I would see the day where I would have so much fun hanging out with you"_

"_I guess what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?"_

"_I love you James" "I love you Lils" _

"_James, I'm Pregnant"_

"_Lily and James, meet your son"_

"_Miss me?" "Always"_

"_We'll make a marauder out of him yet"_

"_I love you Harry" _

Lily fell to the ground as her life force was pulled from her body.

"_I love you Harry"_

+-+

So i hope you enjoyed my story. please if you read it please review it i love knowing what you all think.

"You don't know what you got till it's gone"

Emma Riddle


End file.
